miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Evan
:This article is about the Miami Vice episode. For the character, see Evan Freed. For the actor, see Evan Handler. "Evan" is the twenty-first and penultimate episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on May 3, 1985. Summary Crockett is reluctant to work a case involving an arms dealer because of his history with a former Vice cop now ATF agent. Plot The Vice squad is conducting survillence on an arms dealer named Guzman (Al Israel), who is holding. a demonstration of an Ingram MAC-10 submachine gun. His associate, Evan Freed (William Russ), displays their effectiveness on a bunch of crash test dummies, ripping them to shreds, when the police move in. A shootout entails and the buyers are killed, but Evan and Guzman get away by ramming through a barricade of police cars, blowing them up. Castillo arrives at the scene and is told the MAC-10s used armor-piercing bullets. He wants INTERPOL checked out to see who the seller is. They find a name, Hector Marquez, at the scene; they go to his house and find it cleaned out, very professionally -- the way the Feds would perform such a task. Switek runs across Guzman's picture in the files and IDs him as the seller. Crockett (as Burnett) goes to see a Neo-Nazi arms dealer named Kern, whom he worked with years ago, to see if he can get a line on Guzman. Kern arranges a meeting with Guzman about a shipment of MAC-10s. Crockett and Tubbs (as Burnett and Cooper) try to work out a deal with Guzman when Evan arrives and tries to start trouble by jacking the price up. Crockett is shaken by Evan's arrival, and they ask Guzman for time to make a decision. After they leave, Crockett reveals that Evan is a cop. At OCB, ATF Agent Wilson (Christopher Murney) demands the Vice squad back off due to the huge investment involved in getting Evan close to Guzman, but Castillo wants the MAC-10s off the street. After a little power play, Wilson agrees to let the deal go through to get the MAC-10s, but their involvement has to end there. Crockett asks to be taken off the gig, but Castillo refuses without a good reason, saying the job gets done. Tubbs asks Crockett about Evan but he refuses to talk, so Tubbs asks Gina to pull Evan's jacket. At Guzman's place, Guzman decides to deal with Crockett and Tubbs, but Evan is reluctant, and is evasive in telling Guzman why. Evan goes to the St. Vitus Dance to see Crockett, who won't talk to him, and wants him off his boat. Evan pulls a gun and acts eratically, pointing it first at Crockett and then himself. He then takes a bullet out of the gun and says it has Crockett's name on it. Gina gets Evan's jacket and says that Evan, Crockett and Mike Orgel worked together in Vice, before Orgel was killed in the line of duty. Evan then began volunteering for every suicide job on the books. In Crockett's car, Tubbs asks Crockett about Orgel and he slams on the brakes, irate that Tubbs pulled Evan's jacket behind his back. Tubbs said he wouldn't have had to if Crockett had been straight from the start. Crockett is so agitated he drops the friendship with Tubbs and they agree to only be partners. At the meet, Guzman tries to jack the price up to $3000 from the $2400 originally agreed on, but after a tense standoff, Evan does a little convincing and Guzman reluctantly agrees to the original price. Tubbs goes to a bar and is about to pick up a girl named Michelle when Crockett stops by asking to speak with him. Tubbs blows him off, but changes his mind after Crockett leaves. They stop at a gas station where, years ago, a druggie strung out on angel dust was waving a gun. Orgel went in to stop him and was fatally shot. Crockett said it was suicide, but not written up that way. Orgel, Evan and Crockett went through the Academy together, worked the streets together, and were assigned to shake down dance clubs for drugs, some of which were gay bars. When Orgel requested to be let off the gig, Evan had teased Orgel that someone would recognize him, but in fact someone very well could have recognized him, as Orgel was gay. Crockett didn't know how to handle it at the time, but Evan went crazy, used gay-bashing terms towards Orgel, and transferred out. Orgel was put on desk duty while the department was trying to get rid of him, before the gas station incident. Crockett has carried the guilt of Orgel's death ever since because he didn't do anything to help his friend. Tubbs assures Crockett that he did nothing wrong, and has the right feelings in his heart. thumb|300px|right|Gas station scene from EvanA very drunk Evan arrives at OCB, and Crockett pulls him into the conference room. Apparently Evan is carrying the same guilt as Crockett (which is why he has lived on the edge for the past few years) and tearfully begs for forgiveness. They embrace, but break apart when Tubbs enters the room, and Evan tells them the meet with Guzman is on for midnight at the shipyard. Tubbs wants Crockett to open up and tell Evan what he thinks, but Crockett is reluctant. The meet goes down, but Vice raids the shipyard and confiscates the guns and money. As Crockett and Tubbs (promising to collect on their "lost" money) leave Guzman pulls a gun, intent on killing them. Realizing this, Evan throws himself in front of the gun and is mortally wounded; Crockett and Tubbs shoot and kill Guzman. Crockett tells Evan that no one was to blame for Orgel's death. Before dying, Evan tells Crockett it's his turn now to take a bullet. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *William Russ as ATF Agent Evan Freed *Al Israel as Guzman *Christopher Murney as ATF Agent Wilson Co-Starring *Steven Brown as Guzman's Bodyguard Notes * This episode is often cited as the best in the series, due to its storytelling and character development. * A recurring theme of Miami Vice is the conflict between local and federal agents going after the same thing but with different objectives. In this case, ATF and Metro-Dade want the guns off the streets, but ATF doesn't want Guzman busted where Miami-Dade does. * The scene with Evan asking Crockett if there is a bullet with his name on it is shown again in Season 4's "A Bullet For Crockett". * The gas station used in the famous scene still exists, though there are no gas pumps anymore. It is the home of an auto repair shop now. * This episode was pulled from Hulu.com from August, 2009 until July, 2010 due to "rights issues". * Al Israel also played in "Scarface", an earlier crime movie set in Miami. * The Ingram Mac-10 is prominently featured in this episode. It was a very popular weapon amongst criminals in the 1980s. Music *"The Rhythm of the Heat" by Peter Gabriel (Opening sequence with Evan in the warehouse) *"You Only Left Your Picture" by Fashion (Tubbs in club) *"Biko" by Peter Gabriel (End sequence where Evan is killed) Quotes *"Local snitch gives us what he thought was a nickel-and-dime buy, turns into Armageddon! -- Crockett *"Good little weapon. It slices, it dices!" -- Evan, discussing the MAC-10 *"Evan really freaked, all of a sudden it was "faggot" this and "faggot" that, and then he put in for a transfer. The next day the department shoved a desk at him and were looking for ways to dump him (Orgel)." -- Crockett to Tubbs explaining what happened when Orgel revealed he was gay *"I don't pass up girls like Michelle, for anything less!" -- Tubbs to Crockett after Crockett explains himself *"It's your turn now...Sonny!" -- Evan to Crockett before he dies Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes